


DreamCasters (Undertale AU) One-shots

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Clicktale, Clicktale (AU), Death, DreamCaster AU, DreamCasters, Error Sans - Freeform, Horrortale mentioned, I say "kinda" because they weren't born brothers but they are siblings in a way, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nurtured Dream Grillby, Other universes mentioned, Papyrus has low HP, Sandman Papyrus, Sans and Papyrus are kinda related, Some dark themes, Souls are flames that float nearby the monsters, Underfell Sans, Underfell mentioned, Underswap mentioned, Undertale AU, error, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: Born as the fabled "Sandman", Papyrus' job was to give the mortals of the living realm, sweet dreams and protect them from the horrors of nighttime terrors. That was his task and he was fully prepared to do his best to accomplish his job despite his low HP and at the same time, attempting to fix a mistake he made a long time ago that resulted as his brother Sans, the nightmare. Aided by the lost dream he cared for, Grillby, Papyrus discovers a strange human child that can both see and hear them, despite it being impossible.(An Undertale AU I had made: the link for the blog can be seen inside. These are one-shots and you all are free to use my Au if you want. I just want a link to anything made with them because I'd love to see it.)





	1. He's Killed Before

**Author's Note:**

> As you all may know, I made my own Undertale AU. I am really hoping it's not butting into other Au's. If It is, I'm sorry. Feel free to talk to me about the AU if you want to. I hope it's as interesting to you as it is to me. Please be kind to me.
> 
> Link: (Copy and paste into your dash. Forgive me. I'm not an artist but I tried) https://askdreamcasters.tumblr.com/

The little golden glow, no bigger than the size of a child’s hand, landed on the hard cold wooden floor of the cabin of sleeping humans. Children of different backgrounds slept soundly, unaware of their surroundings as the orb changed to a tall bony figure with a bright aura surrounding his being.

His flowing clothes appeared heavy as the bottom of his robes dragged across the floor with each step he took to his first patient. Smiling, Papyrus bent down to the small child’s level, seeing them breathing under the covers as they slept with an empty void in their mind.

“So determined. What dream shall I give you tonight?” He all but whispered, tapping his chin in thought before chuckling, hovering his fist over the child’s head. “I know. How about befriending some dragons, tonight? No doubt it would be a spectacular show.”

Similar to a grinder, the skeleton allowed golden dust to litter and vanish in the body of the human, seeing a smile form on their face as the dream began. Happy with the success of merging the dream with the human, Papyrus stood, making his way to the second child when the medallion around his neck chimed in alert.

“Papyrus!” Flowey called from where he hung on his chain. “There’s a strange anomaly heading this way!” No sooner did the jewelry give out his warning did a cold chill seep into the cabin and the whimpering sounds of all but one of the children ring out as they flailed and screamed as their heads flooded with nightmares the familiar anomaly had brought.

“No!” Papyrus cried out, kneeling to a nearby human, hands grabbing the child’s head as he attempted to flood the nightmare from her mind. “I had more time! How could he have awoken so soon?! How did he find me?!”

Putting full force in his attempt to diminish the nightmare, Papyrus found himself completely exhausted, almost entirely drained as the his floating soul’s flame flickered to show how he had pushed himself. His efforts had done nothing. Sans was here. He would torment these poor humans all night until he had his fill. But Sans was never satisfied.

The nightmare had put many humans in coma from his lust for the next meal. Feeding off their night terrors like vampire to plasma. Always wanting and never finishing. Standing, the guide wobbled, having to resort to holding onto a nearby bunk bed to keep from falling over as a wave of dizziness flooded his being.

A dark blue light flooded the room as the NightScare slide through the cracks of the only window in the form of a wisp of smoke before his body took shape. Floating there, eyes dead and body a mass of darkness where his legs were, covered by the fabric of night. A heavy looking black torch hovered behind him, flames flickering madly in a well-fed flame.

Papyrus winced, stepping back, hand to his chest where his Flowey Medallion hung around his neck at the powerful feeling of the terror before him. Sans had gotten stronger. His HP maxed to a whopping 484 as opposed to Papyrus 1HP. The realization was chilling, making his body shake. The small purple tainted nightmare followed Sans around much like the occasional lost dream. It was warmed and sickly looking with its vibrant blues and purples.

But something was off about it. Something about the nightmare that floated that didn’t sit right with him. But it hadn’t been hard to figure out. Sans had killed. Pressing his back against the bed, Papyrus gasped. Sans never killed before. How long and how many had he been feeding on to kill someone?

As Sans’ head turned ablaze with the same magic, Papyrus heard a gasp. Looking behind him, he noticed with a horrified gaze that the human child before had woken up and was doing something no other human should be able to do. They could see them.


	2. Chara's Death

The sandman never enjoyed seeing dead humans; especially dead children. But to see a child floating in the lake nearby their cabin; body bloated and swollen from the water if festered in, it was a horrific sight indeed. Sans had been there, tempting the child to walk out of the safety of the invisible barrier Papyrus had cast to keep the nightmarish being from entering, in their sleep.

Rolling the body on their back, Papyrus wept for the child after seeing the horrified look on their face. They hadn’t drowned, but merely had their soul sucked from their body by Sans, only to be dumped here after the nightmare had his fill. Tiny soul flickering on it’s candle wick, it flashed his one hp in grief. Had he more hp, he could have revived the child.

It was a common sight, especially in these woods. With no other evidence other than the child’s body, the lake, any authorities would have assumed the child to have wondered out of their own free will and fell in the lake and drowned. Sans loved playing tricks on the poor mortals. Which is kinda funny considering the nightmare doesn’t actually think, only acts.

It would be best if Papyrus left the body in the lake to be found later. He was a sandman. He was not allowed to deal on the career of death. Besides, leaving the body there would give others a piece of mind; having thought they had figured out how the child died while at the same time, keeping the other humans from panicking in thinking there was a murderer in the woods.

Standing, Papyrus brushed the grass off his robes and as he said his final farewell to the poor child that he he had found, the light of the sun was beginning to rise and his body becoming transparent. He gave a soft smile before turning to the morning’s rays. It was a night morning to sleep.

Closing his sockets, his body took the form of a small dull ball of light that floated to the empty nook of a nearby tree. There, he would sleep until it was time for him to awake and continue his job, like always. He would find out more about the dead child when he was alert.

The child’s name had been Chara, Papyrus found out when he had woken that night to give the people in the area their sweet dreams. A picture of the dead child was hung up, categorized as missing.

Poor child. They had looked so happy with their brother and twin. The two must have loved Chara very much. Taking a look at the twin of the passed child, did he recognize them. Frisk. Little Frisk, the one who had seen him as he battled with Sans. The one who did the impossible.

Papyrus’ soul flickered in his mock determination. He was to find out how they had did it, preferably before Sans makes his rounds to kill again this night.


	3. The Birth of a Nightmare

Frisk had been a curious child, Papyrus admitted as he floated silently behind the child. Doing the thing he was never supposed to do, he stayed awake all night to observe the human child as they paraded through the camp, completely ignorant of what could have happen to them or the others; or were they actually fully aware? If Papyrus really thought about it, the young human had remain oddly calm throughout the raid Sans had caused only a few nights prier to now. Either the child thought they had merely dreampt the experience or it had truly not bothered them. Frisk was a puzzle to him; which could have been the main reason they drew him to them with his love for all puzzles. A flaw of his really, if he had to admit. It had caused him many mistakes in the past, especially the one that caused Sans to be born. 

Sans had been a mistake. Long ago, when Papyrus was still young and new to the job he was bestowed upon, he had stumbled on a faded, purple mist that barely fit in the palm of his; back then, child hands. It had been terrified and confused before he had found it. So small and helpless, he had felt pity for the small dream that had been created then cast out by some cold and uncaring human. Holding the dream close to his chest, he called his soul over, letting the small candled flame bestow his own HP into it to aid in its survival. He hadn't expected the small dream to latch onto its flame and start absorbing his life away, like it did. Nor was he expecting the pain or his life to slowly be sucked away. Oh how it had hurt. The sandman remembered screaming for help that would never come. How could it? No one would be able to hear or see him. He was alone.

It was but by mere chance that his screams HAD in fact, been heard by none other than Gaster, the night sky. Having seen the spawn of his beloved in such pain, he whisked a hand, snatching the squirming thing that had just started to form. It had been a surprise to the skeleton; that Gaster would chose to wake from his eternal slumber to aid him. When he asked the night sky why he had helped him, Papyrus was given no answer as the being fell asleep. Later, Papyrus realized that Gaster was killed by the thing that had once latched onto Papyrus' soul. With nothing to control the night, it came and went on a regular schedule like a corpse floating down the stream. It was a tragedy indeed. One that caused the daytime sky to follow shortly after him. Her death was unknown for years. Having both his parents pass on, leaving the sky to fend for itself, Papyrus no longer had anyone to guide him. Nor did he see any sign of the dream he had tried to protect.

Later he learned that Sans had survived and had taken skeletal form like Papyrus. Although different, Sans now was physically a skeleton yet hollow underneath. Thanks to Papyrus and Gaster being the first life forms he saw and latched on two, there was no doubt in the sandman's mind why he had been born that way and had taken a darker take on Gasters and his abilities combined to create such a foul and lifeless being, who's soul's flames were monstrous as their power. It had become a true nightmare and wasted no time in taking advantage of it's power to suck the life and fear from mortals who Papyrus was sworn to protect.

Sadly that was but ONE of the many problems Papyrus had at the moment. Sans had taken most of his max HP when he had latched on, leaving the skeletal sandman with nothing but five HP that had slowly dwindled to 1 over the years. He was getting weaker from fighting the nightmare, and he would only continue to lose strength the longer Sans lived.

But he couldn't bare to harm the nightmare. Especially when he was still small and weak himself. Could it be his caring nature? Or was it because there was a Sans and Papyrus in each universe he traveled in? Was it that, because other universes had both of them, that he physically was unable to actually do the other harm? If so, was it the other way around?

Sans had multiple opportunities to kill him. Places where their counterparts were starving in the monstrous underworld where they ate each other. Broken skulls and damaged teeth that held blood in between them. Papyrus had only been to that universe once, and although no one saw him, he never went there again. Sans was strong in those places. Papyrus figured that universes like that must have felt like home; feeding off the nightmares the monsters lived with there, with such sadistic glee. Or he would if Sans actually had any amount of thought or emotion. As far as the Sandman knew, Sans only knew how to feed and grow stronger.

Looking at Frisk, Papyrus felt his souls flame flicker at fear at the thought.

What WAS holding him back?


	4. Battle at Underfell

"Blast!" Papyrus exclaimed, having barely made the leap to escape the projectile that Sans had thrown. The nightmare had gotten stronger; strong enough that he was able to transport himself to the world of Underfell. Having the feeling of terror rattle him; this was an instance that he had desperately tried to avoid. Papyrus had tried so hard to keep his... brother appeased. To keep him in his own universe, at least distracted and weak enough to keep from dimension travel. But Sans had gotten too strong. Having fed on the nightmares while Papyrus slept, weak and tired; barely alive from his last encounter with Sans.

Sans had grown strong enough to devour souls. His LV was too high for the Sandman to deal with. No matter how hard he fought or how long he stalled, Papyrus was no match. He couldn't kill the night terror if he tried. Him with his feeble one HP.

Barely able to flip to his feet, Papyrus felt his invisibility glamour start to fade as his magic was slowly being drained. Sweat littered his skull as he ducked and rolled in the dust filled snow, doing his best to keep his mind on the fight and not on the remains of the monsters that nixed with the once pure white flakes; nearly getting hit by another bone shrapnel that had been thrown his way. Raising his head, the Sandman readied his magic to his throat, building up his strength to shoot the blast that will no doubt leave him exhausted and defenseless. He had no choice, this was his last resort.

Blasters weren't really his specialty; he tried to summon them many years ago but found that he could not. Instead, he himself became a blaster without the use of giant floating skulls, but at a cost. Leaping once more in the air, he angled himself above the night terror, whose tainted purple/blue magic roared furiously upon his head; marking lighting up, prepping for the attack he knew was coming. This truly was his only chance. Sans was no longer a mindless disaster that Papyrus had witnessed. While it had been a shock, he hadn't been that surprised to learn that Sans was thinking and planning. The hard to believe part was the rate he was absorbing the knowledge.

Steeling himself in mid flight, he willed his candled soul behind him before expelling the blast with enough energy to level a hill. The cavern rumbled as the blast tore through rocks and trees on it's way to it's target. Hope filled Papyrus' soul as he witnessed the golden beam roar straight for the nightmare. Finally, there would be an end to this beasts madness. Toriel could finally free Frisk from her sun prison and he could be reunited with the lost dream he had cared for. Grillby must have been so worried while the sandman chased the nightmare through dimensions. He could free Flowey, who was currently unconscious and residing in the protective flames of Sans' soul. And no one in this universe would have to know!

However his hope was soon crushed as the nightmare smirked and rose one hand. The sound of Sans' fingers snapping echoed through the cavern of Mount Ebott, calling for his magic to form into a giant magnificent bone dragon that had thus risen it's head and shooting a beam equally, if not more powerful. The blast had knocked his own away as if it had been nothing. Dejected, Papyrus fell to the ground, protective glamour completely gone now as he lay face down in the dirty snow of the realm with nothing but the sight of his eternal nightmare. Dragon fading, unneeded, Sans smirked down at his fallen brother, the image of Underfell Sans flashed into the creatures empty socket, showing off his next target.

"You can't stop me." And like that, he was gone.

Has his body not been currently paralyzed from the excessive use of magic, Papyrus would have chased him, warned Underfell Sans of the danger that he was attracting.

He didn't have a choice...

There was only one that he knew, who could change the **STATS** of his Sans. But the creature terrified him.

He needed Error...


	5. ClickTale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ClickTale is free to be used if anyone would like to use it.

"You're not very subtle."

"You were expecting me?"

"Of course, Sandy Boy. I can see everyone."

"Then that means you can see Error?"

"I told you, I can see everyone. Just because I'm physically blind doesn't mean I can't see, thanks to my _friends_."

ClickTale Sans was an interesting character, to say the least. Sporting nothing but a patched up gray sweater and even darker gray sweatpants, that sagged on him due to the excessive size they were, this Sans had a strange delicate feel to him that kept the Sandman at a distance for fear of hurting the monster by mistake. When he had spoken to Ink, he was told of Click and his talents and the risk the Sans had gone through just to get the ability to see other dimensions and universes. Feeble and unable to walk on his own, Papyrus had to speak to ClickTale's Toriel, who cared for this Sans and hiding him from the sandman's demented counter-part.

Unlike Classic's Toriel, whom wore a purple robe with the symbols signifying her royal status, or his own Toriel; who was much more into the golden armor viking armor and large belly that housed her son, this Toriel Wore denim shorts that hugged her hips, and a pink flower tank top and a small sunhat that he normally saw on older human women. It was amusing to see the same person but to spot the small differences between the Toriel's had been an experience. Click's Toriel kept her fur fluffy and neat and was as sweet at the pies she made, while the Sun queen, the sandman's Toriel, her fur was rough and ragged and she had the personality and attitude to match. It sometimes made him wonder how the Moon king fell for her, being the polar opposite of her.

"I'm assuming the reason you're here is because of your brother." Click's Voice snapped Papyrus from his thoughts, subconsciously reaching around his neck where his Flowey pendent used to be before he had been stolen away by the Sans of his own universe. Grabbing nothing but air, he allowed his arms to tuck into each others sleeves.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You must have seen us." Papyrus croaked, still sore from his fight with the Nightmare; doing his best to not stare at the spiderweb cracks that littered around Click's left. empty, eye socket. "We must have made quite a show."

"Not much of a show when you're woken up in the middle of the night because you're friends are screaming for Fell."

"Fell? You mean Underfell?! Oh stars, has he gotten to him?!" Panic built up as his candle's flame dimmed with his worry. Underfell was an important universe to his own. If it fell or if the Sans of that universe got killed permanently, his own would disappear.

"Not yet. My friends just showed me. He's in hiding. Poor bastard had a scrape against him but he got his brother and himself into hiding. What's worse is that it was in the middle of a genocide run."

Papyrus cursed under his breath before muttering a thanks, jaws forming into a frown.

"I did come here. I need Error's help. But I do not know where he is. He likes to move a lot."

"He's a dangerous monster. But I suppose you need one to kill one." Chuckling, Click let his hands drop in his lap. Relaxing on the picnic blanket he sat on, facing the sun, face expressionless as the breeze picked up and blew through the farm. After a while, Click lowered his head, not bothering to turn to the Sandman's location. "Looks like he's moping in the void in his own world. Might not be going anywhere for a while."

With that information, Papyrus stiffened, pleased with this information.

"Thank you. And I thank your friends too...... whoever they are."

Click chuckled, sockets crinkled tiredly. "They said 'No problem.' Suppose the help is better than them dying with their world."

"I.... Did their world fade too? Were they humans?"

"In a way. They're players. Died trying to enjoy their game of Undertale and I saved them."

"E-excuse me?"

"Hm?" Giving a soft and knowing smirk, he waved the sandman away. "Don't worry about it. Be safe around Error. He's dangerous."


End file.
